


Fanboy

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fanboy Scott Lang, Marriage Proposal, Mean Girls References, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, don't be a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finally meets her #1 fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

The physics lab wasn't the best place to solder. He could have used the that space Stark had set aside for him in  _ his _ lab, which was insanely amazing and hugely flattering, but also incredibly lonely. Tony jetted around the globe so frequently that his huge empty lab was more daunting to Scott than anything else; he felt like an actual ant if he worked too long in there by himself. 

There was life, there were  _ people _ , in the physics lab. Erik Selvig and Jane Foster, a bunch of lab assistants, and... Darcy Lewis.

Scott had first seen Darcy when she was sassing Steve and Sam.  _ Sassing _ Captain America and the Falcon. So far all he'd been able to do around Captain Rogers was babble like a fanboy, and frequently his conversations with Wilson were just reminders not to talk about that time that Scott had  _ totally _ kicked his ass.

Darcy Lewis was awesome.

Not just her looks, because those were... very nice, but since that first impression, Scott had seen Darcy baking a cake for Wanda's birthday, secretly leaving flowers on Doctor Cho's desk when she had a hard week, and helping another lab assistant figure out how to fill out some hellishly complicated medical benefits paperwork.

But this particular time she was yelling, so Scott put down the soldering iron before he burned himself and turned to watch, just like everyone else in the lab.

"No, I'm sick of it! And so is everyone else! Here's how you tell the difference between a fun prank and being a dick: if you're the only one laughing, you've crossed over into dick territory, Jenkins."

Scott could hear an indistinct reply, and Darcy's groan of disgust, which was presumably her rebuttal.

"Okay, fine, we'll do this Mean Girls style." She raised her voice and called to the room in general: "Raise your hand if you have ever been personally victimized by Doug Jenkins."

Scott watched with her as most of the lab raised their hands, with the exception of Doctor Foster, who just looked confused and annoyed.

"It's okay, Jane, you have, you just don't know it, because I swapped out the coffee maker and spent the entire day cleaning the other one out the time he decided to be cute and replace the water with vinegar," Darcy told her.

"That was the worst cup of coffee I have ever had," Doctor Selvig agreed.

Foster rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

Darcy turned back to Jenkins. "Is this enough proof for you, Doctor Jenkins?" she asked, gesturing at the room. "You steal people's lunches. You 'accidentally, ha ha' keyed Gonzales' car that one time. And the liquid soap you put in the dishwasher was totally on purpose; don't even try to tell me different. So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to report you to HR,  _ again _ , and if you don't shape up, I  _ will _ tase you. I'm not even joking." She shook her head. "Don't be a dick, Doug."

Applause spread slowly across the room, and Jenkins, his entire face flushed red, stormed out.

"Can we get back to work?" Foster wondered loudly, as the chatter in the room crescendoed.

Several people had already patted Darcy on the back, but Scott felt the need to add his congratulations. He waited until everyone else had gone back to their stations before walking up to her and saying, "Do you have a fan club I can sign up for, or should I just ask you to marry me now?"

Her mouth fell open as she looked up at him, and then she said, "Wait here; don't move."

There was no way he could have, because those were his Words.

He watched, frozen to the spot, as she ran out of the lab.

Darcy Lewis was his Soulmate.

She returned a few minutes later and thrust something into his hand. It was a wallet sized piece of laminated construction paper. Purple. In nearly the same handwriting that his Soulmark was written in, it said,

_ Darcy Lewis Fan Club  
_ _ Soulmate and #1 Fan _

"I made it when I was in fourth grade," Darcy told him, smiling as she flipped it over.

He looked down to read her reply to his question.

_ I do! _

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146554718093/fanboy)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
